Wherever the Current Flows
by Mintheart
Summary: Will Mintpaw ever find true love?
1. Introduction

**(A/N): This is may new story Wherever the Current Flows. I was just getting thinks kicked off so sorry for a short and boring chapter. Lets hope this turns out great.**

"Mintpaw, Stonepaw, Sagepaw, Honeypaw, Mudpaw, Troutpaw!" yowled the RiverClan cats. Mintpaw felt her heart swell with pride. She was finally an apprentice! After moons of being bored in the nursery she felt the urge to start training like an itch under her fur. Stonepaw stood on one side of her; she could sense the joy coming off his pelt. His mentor was Rivertail. Her mentor was Hollyheart and Sagepaw decided to train as a medicine cat with Blossomtail as his mentor.

She ran up to Hollyheart, she seemed as excited as she was. She was her first apprentice after all.

"What will we do?" asked Mintpaw, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"We will show you the borders with Rivertail, Stonepaw Troutpaw, and Sparrowheart." replied Hollyheart.

They padded put of camp and into their territory.

_Wow everything is so big _thought Mintpaw and she could hear the gasps of her fellow apprentices.

She dropped behind to Stonepaw and Troutpaw.

"Hi Mintpaw!" said Troutpaw excitedly.

"Hi Troutpaw." replied Mintpaw.

Troutpaw suddenly rushed ahead and ran through the bushes.

"Troutpaw! Stop."called Sparrowheart as he ran after him.

Mintpaw rolled her eyes, Troutpaw always has seemed to do stupid stuff in front of her, she never quite knew why.

"Hey Stonepaw!" said Mintheart.

"Hey." replied Stonepaw his icy blue eyes glinted with hidden excitment.

They suddenly stopped.

"This is the gorge. Always be cautious when you are near it. Too many warriors have lost their lives because of falling into it's depths." stated Rivertail.

Mintpaw cautiously peered over the edge. White water roared down the river. She backed up.

_That would be horrible to fall into _though Mintpaw.

Troutpaw joined the back of the group with Sparrowpelt fuming behind him.

They continued to walk along the border until they were at Sunningrocks. They walked onto the rocks. Rivertail spoke of how Sunningrocks was always fought over by RiverClan and ThunderClan.

Suddenly, movement caught Mintpaw's eye. A mouse was creeping along the edge of the rocks. She went into a perfect hunter's crouch, she had seem apprentices practicing, so she knew it like the back of her paw. Slowly she crept up on in until she pounced and killed it. She glanced up to see her Clanmates staring at her.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Stonepaw. He seemed to always say whats on his mind.

"Good job." said Hollyheart

As they walked back to camp, Mintpaw held her head high. She had caught her first prey!


	2. The Elder's Den

**(a/n): This is based off my life, kind of. please review.**

"She pounced like a cat from LionClan!" said Troutpaw to Honeypaw.

Mintpaw rolled her eyes. Troutpaw thought is was his job to tell the whole Clan about her catching the mouse. Half of what he said wasn't even true.

She took another bite of her vole. Sagepaw and Stonepaw were talking in the far side of the clearing while she had to listen to Troutpaw.

"Wow!" exclaimed Honeypaw as she padded up to Mintpaw. "You are amazing!"

Mintpaw was glad for the attention, but she didn't like how much Troutpaw embellished.

Swanfeather, her mother, padded up to her. " I'm so proud of you. You caught something on your first day out!" She bent down and licked her ear.

"Stop mom. I'm an apprentice now." Mintpaw wriggled out of Swanfeather's grip.

Hollyheart walked up. " You and Stonepaw are going to clean out the elders den den. Okay?"

"Sure thing." Replied Mintpaw. Finally she wouldn't have to listen to Troutpaw.

She trotted over to Stonepaw. "We have to clean out the elders den."

"Okay, I'll go get moss. You clean out of old moss." He replied

"Okay." Mintpaw walked over to the elder's den. Skylight,Splashfur, Brambleleaf, and Frostflower were in there talking of the times of their youth.

"Hey Mintpaw." Croaked Skylight,"I heard you caught yourself a mouse."

"Yeah I did, is wasn't as amazing as Troutpaw says though." Mumbled Mintpaw

"Well its still something to be proud of." Meowed Brambleleaf.

"Im here to clean out your bedding." Repilied Mintpaw.

"Good." said Frostflower,"should have been cleaned out ages ago."

"Be nice to our newest apprentice." Meowed Brambleleaf, nudging his mate softly.

Stonepaw strolled in with moss in his jaws, his fur fluffed out in all directions.

"You look like a badger run backwards through brambles." Laughed Mintpaw.

"Whatever." Said Stonepaw flicking her ear with his tail.

Mintpaw set to work her whiskers twitching with amusement.

Stonepaw and Mintpaw worked together and got to know each other better. Mintpaw learned that Stonepaw was really funny and outspoken while she herself was thoughtful and quiet.

Once they finished they left.

They came into the elder's den as just fellow apprentices, but left as something more.


End file.
